


Esoteric

by ElocinKador



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Sexual Situations, Black Character(s), Black Hermione Granger, Discrimination, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Racism, Racial Tension, Sexual Fantasy, Strong Female Characters, racial profiling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElocinKador/pseuds/ElocinKador
Summary: In this short story, I present a character, Alma Clementine Cadwell, a black woman whose passion and strong will impacts the current battle between Pure-Bloods and Muggles/No-Majs. She endures challenges of being a pureblood, black woman in the Muggles/No-Maj world. As well as the stereotypes and backlash she faces with her association and support of Muggles/No-Majs, Squibs and Muggleborns.Her presence will further develop and empower various characters.REWRITTEN/REPOSTED on 8/2/2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your opinion.  
> I'm all for constructive criticism.  
> Here is how I picture everyone:
> 
> Alma Cadwell played by Lupita Nyong’o  
> Carmen Sánchez played by Gina Rodriguez  
> Evelyn Moore played by Hayley Atwell

 

The United States of America is no stranger to discrimination. 

Wizards and Witches in America prided themselves on being greater than No-Maj’s, but they were no different. Spewing hate upon those who did not have a choice to be anything other than what they were. 

Black or White. 

Magical or No-Maj. 

There always seemed to be something to make another group of individuals feel less than human. Unlike many other western countries, for years the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA) absolutely refused to cooperate with the No-Maj government; making a strict law segregating the No-Maj community from the Wizarding, Rappaport's Law. 

Alma Cadwell knew all too well that as pureblood as she was, it would never erase the color of her skin nor the way the hatred of any person of color faced when walking on No-Maj streets. 

Being a witch did not erase the rest of the world. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your opinion.  
> I'm all for constructive criticism.  
> Here is how I picture everyone:
> 
> Alma Cadwell played by Lupita Nyong’o  
> Carmen Sánchez played by Gina Rodriguez  
> Evelyn Moore played by Hayley Atwell

**October 19, 1989**

 

**6:30AM**

 

“ _¡Que horror!_ ” Carmen screeched, running out of her room and into the living room in only an old t-shirt and panties. Her face distorted into one of absolute anger  and disgust, throwing the newspaper in her hand onto the coffee table in the small uptown apartment. “ Ali, Have you seen this?”

Alma laid on the couch, resting with her forearm over her eyes. She groaned and dropped the arm to wood floor. She should have known passing out of her couch last night was a mistake. She was 28, not 18. As much as she hated to admit it, her body creaked and cracked when sleeping on anything that wasn't her bed.

“Good Morning to you too, Carmen. I am doing well this beautiful Monday morning. Thank you for asking.” The dark skinned woman drawled out in irritation from the rude awakening. 

Carmen only placed her hands on her hips and gave Alma an unamused look. 

Sighing loudly, drowsy, dull brown eyes made a side glance to the hispanic woman standing over her and the newspaper on the coffee table. With a raised eyebrow, she reached for the paper, unfolding it and read:

**_THE NEW YORK LEGACY_ **

 

**_FIGHT BREAKS OUT IN FRONT OF MACUSA_ **

 

**_‘Bring Back Rappaport’s Law!’:_ **

**_Is the Aponte Family losing it’s heir?_ **

 

**_By Colleen Hughes_ **

 

_NEW YORK -- Auror Laci Wentworth states she had begun to return to the Headquarters on Oct. 10, 1989, when she witnessed the altercation. Lewis Aponte, Head of the Aponte Family, fought with his son, Alanstar Aponte who is set to marry a No-Maj against the will of his pureblood family. The Woolworth Building, which housed MACUSA, in downtown New York City had begun to fill with support for both sides._

_Shortly after the altercation, Mr. Aponte Sr. was taken into custody along with his son. An unnamed source revealed that Mr. Aponte Jr. will be taking legal action and pressing charges against his father. As of Oct. 18, 1989, spokesmen for the family, Larry Rogers, also declined to comment. Private lawyers for the family have not given any word to discuss the pending charges._

 

Alma did not finish reading and the newspaper found itself thrown back onto the coffee table along with the various other pieces of scrap paper with various numerical equations. She wanted nothing more than to burn the paper. A deep huff of exhaustion came from her and she forced herself into a sitting position, only to have Carmen plop herself beside her, kicking the books that were laid out on the floor out of the way. 

“I can’t believe that this is still an argument!” Carmen’s fists clenched, her face reddening in anger. 

“It’s only been 30 or so years since Rappatport’s Law was overturned. Opinions will not change in that small amount of time. But I applaud Alanstar for his bravery. He must really love that woman if he is willing to give up his inheritance. “ Alma replied, gently burying her cold feet underneath her friend’s thigh and pulling the quilt that she had slept with to her chest. 

“Yea, he really must.” Carmen let out a dreamy sigh before she let out a high pitched yelp, slapping Alma’s legs and jumping up. 

“Fuck! You're so cold!” 

Alma pouted. “And you are not…. So come back. You also woke me up at this ungodly hour anyway. ”

“ _Mujer._ I’m not your footwarmer, get some socks. If you clean up the mess you made in my living room, I might just make breakfast.” Carmen narrowed her eyes and made her way back to her room. 

Alma stuck her tongue out at her best friend and huffed, forcing herself up from the couch. Her hands reached towards the ceiling and her back arched as she stretched. Her back cracked loudly and she groaned. From the coffee table, she lifted her wand and muttered a few spells. The books on the floor lifted from the ground. The loose pages also levitated, arranging themselves into a neat pile on the coffee table and above them rested the stack of books. 

“Where’s my breakfast? I cleaned” She called out, slipping on the borrowed pair of sandals and walking to Carmen’s room. She leaned against the door frame in only her own sleepwear, a tank top and shorts.

Carmen popped her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush haning from her foamy mouth.

“Don’t rush me!”  

Alma sighed, glancing at the levitating iron that began to straighten her witch’s robes on the bed, deciding then that it was best for her to start making something before they both were late to work. 

The dark witch had found herself in the kitchen enchanting various items to make their meal. Without issue, the eggs and bacon cooked. The blender filled itself with fruit and some vegetables to make a smoothie. 

By the time Carmen had exited her room, prepared for the day, Alma had already eaten and an extra plate of food and drink had been placed to the side. 

“I’m leaving now!” She called out and with a deep breath and a loud snap, she apparated to Wilder’s Children's Hospital for Abnormalities and Magical Injuries. 

 

* * *

 

**8:00AM**

 

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The hospital was never quiet. The second anyone stepped foot into the building, the sounds of healers bustling around caring for their patients when passing the emergency area. With ease, she made her way through  the hospital and to the healer changing rooms. With a flick of her wand, her attire changed to that of a healer’s. Soft, light blue robes that came down to right under her knees with am emblem embroidered at her left breast pocket: the tree of life with a white wand at the center.

Pleased with the change, the dark skinned woman made her way to her office, walking down colorful halls filled with childish paintings of flowers and toys and nodding hello to the other healers on the floor. On both sides of the hall were doors that led to the rooms of various terminally ill children.  Many of the doors were left wide open. But the halls were silent so early in the morning as many of them slept past 9am unless they were woken to take their medication..  

“Healer Cadwell! Good Morning!” A soft voice chirped from one of the beds. It made her stop and turn to face the voice. She popped her head into the room. 

“Good morning, Gingersnap.” The young asain girl’s eyes brightened in joy at the nickname. Alma made her way to the 4 year old’s bedside. The girl shakingly reached for the older woman and she complied, lifting the girl into her arms and hugging her tight, careful not to disrupt the fluids that were being pumped into her tiny body.  

It had been six months since Wú Yí had been admitted. She has yet to be diagnosed causing her to be committed to the hospital for an indefinite amount of time. Slowly, but clearly they could see how the disorder was affecting her. Her seizures grew worse and worse as the months went on. Her motor, cognitive, and visual abilities have gradually decreased. Much slower than it would have if she had been admitted to a No-Maj hospital. 

Burying her face into the crook of Alma’s neck, she mumbled a shy request. “Can I get a gingersnap cookie if I eat lunch?”

The healer let out a laugh. “Yes. If you eat a majority of the meal.” 

The pure joy from the girl pulled at her heart. She loved those cookies.

 

* * *

 

Alma’s day had been no more hectic than normal. She forced everyday to be an adventure and as fun as it could be for her children. Many of them would pass within the next few years, but while she cared for them she would make sure they had as few regrets as possible. 

In the locker room, she let out a breath, getting prepared to remove her work attire before she heard a knock and a woman enter. 

“Alma?”

“Hello Evelyn. What can I do for you?” She looked towards the woman curiously. 

“This is for you. It’s from MACUSA.” She explained, holding up an  a white envelope with her name on it and MACUSA seal.

 

**1 April 1989**

 

**Magical Congress of the United States of America**

**The United States Magical Department of Human Services**

**Brought to you by the Administration for Magical Families and Children**

Dear **Madam Alma Clementine Cadwell,**

We are writing to you on behalf of British Ministry of Magic. Given the interest you have expressed to locate members of your family, we had sent word to International Organization of Magical Lineage.

Through them, it has been made aware that a young No-Majborn girl by the name of Hermione Granger in England shares your bloodline. Her magical abilities have just begun to appear  She has been identified as a distant cousin of yours from her mother's side. 

If you would like to connect with this child and assist with her adjustment to the Magical Realm, please visit to the Administrative Office for Magical Families and Children. There you will be connected to the Ministry of Magic. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall have expressed thier interesting in meeting with you seeing as the child will be sent to Hogwarts in the next couple of years. We await your owl.

Yours sincerely,

Stephan Comings

Head of Administration for Magical Families and Children

 

Evelyn was prepared to walk away and finish completing her tasks, but the way her co-workers face paled made her hesitate.  She bit her lip, debating on questioning they other woman. 

 “You ok, Darling? What does it say?” She asked softly. 

Alma’s silence began to worry her. The nurse sighed and moved closer to her, lifting her wand from it’s compartment at her waist and cast a privacy spell between the both of them within the hospital break room.  

“You should sit.” Evelyn moved to grab the black woman’s wrist and tug her to an empty seat and sat across from her. Alma dropped into the seat, leaning back. 

“It says that I have a cousin, Evelyn. She is in England...England of all places. I should have known. It was rumored that my great aunt had married a british No-Maj.”

There was a moment of silence. “ I thought that was what you wanted. To find your family…”

Groaning, Alma ran a hand through her thick, short black curls. “It is!” 

But this letter was the last thing she had expected to receive. A letter from the Administration and Regulation of Magical Medications on her acceptance as a full-time private healer, sure, but not this.  

Her full, pink lips pressing into a tight line.  

“Well, that’s wonderful. Isn’t it?” Evelyn questioned unsure.

“Well, of cours—,” She was cut off by a single look. Evelyn, with a raised eyebrow, crossed her arms, expectantly. Silence followed for a moment before Alma placed the letter on the table and nodded. 

“It is good. It’s just unexpected. I didn’t think they would get back to me this soon. It has only been a month since I even bothered to send word. I mean...She’s a child… And from no-maj parents. Not that that is an issue,” She began to ramble. “ But she'll be looking at me for guidance. I know little to nothing about british wizarding law, Lyn.” 

_Family is the only thing that matters_. 

Leaning forward, Evelyn took Alma’s hand comfortingly. “You asked for a family and here she is.”  

Alma’s body relaxed and she gave the young witch a smile before pulled away. Taking the letter from the table and shoving it into the inner pockets of her medi-robes. 

“You’re right.”

“I usually am.” Evelyn gave her a smug grin. “ Now, I have a young boy who somehow charmed himself into growing an elephant’s trunk from his nose and a girl who is clinging like a bell every time she moves her head to care for. I'll see you later?” She sighed, flicking her wand to lower the privacy charm. 

Alma nodded, kissing her cheek. “You’re an angel. Thank you.” 

With a laugh, Evelyn left the break room.

 

* * *

 

 

The trip home had been quick, arriving by broom and landing in front of the large estate. The dim lights lit the outdoors. Large twin wooden doors opened to reveal a cheery house elf. Her eyes wide and hopeful. A thin, clean pillowcase dress hanging off her bony frame.

“Madam! Welcome home! Adley has almost finished preparing dinner and has laid out tea for you. ” A squeaky voice chirped, eagerly leading her mistress inside.

“Thank you, Adley. You are a doll.” The house elf beamed at her with so much adoration and pride. 

“We missed you yesterday Mistress. Is Miss Carmen alright? Sha has not visited.”

“I missed you all too. She is well. I stayed over because we had been discussing Ginger’s case. She should be by soon.”

“Oh, Adley understands. The child is very sick. Mistress is such a good doctor! Working so much! Would mistress like Adley to Semmy to run you a bath? You must be tired. You have been out all day, yes.” The tiny girl fussed, taking the witches coat and bags.

“If it wouldn't be too much trouble. I’ll be up in a moment but I have to check something.” 

“Never trouble, Madam! Never ever ever ever!” Wailed another voice from the top of the steps. 

A loud popping and crackle was heard and the other house elf, Semmy, appeared. He was taller than Adley but just as thin, wearing a gentle grey tunic also made from a pillowcase. 

”Semmy will run the water for you right now! Take your time.” With another crackle and pop, he disappeared.  

This line of house elves have been apart of her family for centuries and not unwillingly. Having been in the family for decades. Oh so loyal and devoted. Always willing to please, going above and beyond what was needed. Alma treated them as kin because in many ways they were. She adored them and cared for them as they did for her.  

“I will be down for dinner shortly, Adley.” Her hand coming up to rest it on the elf’s head lovingly. She blushed a harsh red and leaned into her touch before moving away to bow and return to her duties. 

 

* * *

 

The House of Cadwell Family Tree portrait hung proud in the north hall. If Hermione Granger was truly her family. Her name would have been added the moment her magic appeared. In the far right corner, Hermione's name had been added. That side of the family had strayed, marrying No-Maj’s and inevitably losing their magical heritage…well, until now. 

With a soft smile, Alma traced Hermione’s name. 

“I wonder what our ancestors would think about you, Miss Granger.” She hummed.

 

* * *

 

By the time 8pm hit, she had taken to the couch and curled up in her large nightgown, eating the dinner that had been prepared for her. Her house elves curling beside her. The letter she had gotten today laid out on top of the coffee table in front of her. 

“Family is everything…” Alma mumbled in thought, sighing and setting the plate down beside the letter. Her hand caressing Adley’s head as it rested against her thigh. 

“Oh yes, Miss. Family is the most important!” Chirped Semmy from her lap, looking up at her with bright, wide eyes. “Semmy believes the little miss will be good for you, Mistress!”

“Yes! Yes! Very good! It would be nice to see our home full again.” Adley added with a squeak.

“It would..” Alma laughed under her breath.

 

 


End file.
